<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Finally Got What You Needed by EmergencyOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529262">You Finally Got What You Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyOwl/pseuds/EmergencyOwl'>EmergencyOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Leather, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyOwl/pseuds/EmergencyOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're ready to see how far you can push this new side of Connor, but are you ready to take everything he gives in return?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Finally Got What You Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm super new to this fandom but I HAD to write something coz Connor drives me crazy!!! If you're reading this, you get it!<br/>I haven't written a fic for a very long time, so please excuse any mistakes, tempo issues, whatever. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! I'm English so words are spelled the British way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor felt his department-issued phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it as he was busy finishing up a report, anyone using that phone number to contact him could easily just walk over to his desk. If you wanted him for something, you would just contact him directly, in fact, you had explicit instructions to do that, for any reason. It vibrated again; a wave of irritation crept over him, his LED glowing red for a millisecond. Precisely 34 minutes and 19 seconds later he checked the phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>2 New Messages: 2 Attachments</strong>
</p>
<p>He clicked on them and clicked away even quicker, not wanting anyone around him to see what was on the screen. There you were, in the most flimsy, lacy bra and panty set the world had ever seen. It barely covered anything. The same set, two different colours. The LED on his right temple cycled to yellow as he processed what he had seen, flicking to red for a few seconds as he questioned why you hadn't sent them directly to him and finally settling back on blue.</p>
<p>Your phone lit up with a message from Connor:<br/><em>You dirty slut sending me photos like that to the phone the department issued me with. Anyone could have seen them.</em><br/><em>That's half the fun Connor!!</em><br/><em>I suppose it could have been worse.</em><br/><em>Really?</em><br/><em>That is not a challenge.</em></p>
<p>A few hours later you couldn't work from home any longer as your Wi-Fi was playing up, but without Connor there to interface with the system, you couldn't figure out how to repair it. Not wanting to bother him at work over something so trivial (whilst also ignoring the voice in your head that was telling you that you had made him angry earlier) you decided to take your laptop to one of the last remaining public libraries and try to meet your deadline.</p>
<p>
  <em>Little One, I need to punish for being naughty earlier.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh really??!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't be cheeky. Where are you?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorry Connor. I'm at the Detroit Public Library doing my work. The Wi-Fi went out at home and I had to get this article on android liberation into my editor before the deadline. All done now. Are you? Are you on your way home?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In 30 minutes, I want you to find a quiet spot and wait for me. Do you understand?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yes Sir!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Good girl.</em>
</p>
<p>5 minutes later you packed up your laptop and wandered upstairs to where the library was quietest. You browsed the shelves, keeping an eye on your phone. You found a book that looked interesting, sat at a lone table in the corner, and started flicking through it. You ended up being so engrossed in the book you don't notice your phone go off several times, nor did you notice when Connor walked up behind you, wrapped your ponytail around his hand, and yanked your head back.</p>
<p>"There's my little one," he growled into your ear, "why didn't you reply to my message?"<br/>You looked up at him, completely startled, "sorry Connor, I was reading this book."<br/>He let go of your hair and moved his hand to your neck, his fingers twitched, you could tell he was dying to wrap them around your throat.<br/>"Stand up," he hissed, the LED at his temple spinning rapidly from yellow to red and back again.</p>
<p>You dropped the book on the table and took a glance at the time on your phone. The library was going to close soon, you were probably some of the last people in there; there was no one else upstairs with you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the stacks. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his semi-hard cock out. You didn't need to hear the words on the tip of his tongue, you just dropped to your knees and licked him from base to tip. You savoured the glistening bead of precum, licking your lips appreciatively. The flavour of the synthetic fluid CyberLife had given androids had taken some getting used to, after all, no one liked the taste of metal, but now it would easily make your top ten list of favourite flavours. You opened your mouth willingly, showing him that you were ready to take what he wanted to give you. He grabbed the back of your head and forced his now rock hard dick down your throat. You sucked it greedily, treating his cock like the most delicious lollipop. He fucked your mouth fast, loving the gagging sounds you were making. He pulled out, giving you a few seconds to breathe. There were mascara and eyeliner streaks down your face from where your eyes had watered, this was when you looked the most beautiful to him. He slapped you hard across the face and ordered you to finish him off. You took his swollen member back into your mouth, slowly, wanting to take your time. Wanting to enjoy the moment. He let out a low hiss that told you he wanted to set the pace. He treated your mouth like it was your pussy, fucking hard and fast. Your tongue moved with his thrusts as your lips kept a tight hold of his rod. You felt him tense up, he was about to cum. Connor usually warned you so you were ready, but this time he didn't. He came hard, it was more than you expected. It was cold and thick, it was delicious. You swallowed it all down and gave his dick a quick lick clean.</p>
<p>He helped you to your feet before zipping himself back up. You walked back to the table to gather your belongings and checked your face in your phone's camera, seeing the makeup streaks and the beginning of a red handprint across the left side of your face.<br/>"As much as I love seeing you in this state little one," Connor whispered in your ear, his hand rubbing your back, "sort yourself out. People don't need to know what a dirty whore my girl is."<br/>You wiped the makeup away with one of the handy wipes you always kept in your bag before Connor took your hand in his and, receiving a raised eyebrow from the lady at the desk, walked outside.</p>
<p>The bus was pretty full, the only seats available were in the back row. You sat next to the window and rested your head against it. Connor's hand brushed up your thigh, his fingers inched slowly, carefully, closer to where he knew you wanted him. His thumb found your clit through the material of your leggings. He pressed firmly causing a sharp intake of breath.<br/>He leaned into you, his thumb now rubbing. "Did you think that was your punishment for being bad earlier?"<br/>You looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned to yourself. "Yes Connor," you whispered your reply, "that's why I took it all." The look on Connor's face told you that you were in trouble again and you felt yourself getting wet at the thought.<br/>He squeezed the top of your thigh really hard, digging his nails in. "Oh no. No. That wasn't a punishment at all." He gently turned your face towards him and muttered even quieter than before, "that was me taking whatever I want from you because I can."<br/>You nearly came right there and then, just with those words. You got so turned on when he talked to you like that, claiming you like a possession. He grabbed your hand and led you off the bus, you hadn't noticed you'd reached the stop!</p>
<p>You walked through the park between the bus stop and your apartment in silence until you reached a little building near the skate park. Connor led you towards it and pinned you against the wall by your throat. You were mostly hidden from view, although anyone walking on that exact path would be able to see you if they looked to their right.<br/>"I am going to fuck you right here. You are going to keep quiet and not cum. Do you understand?" You nodded. "If you make any noise or cum without my permission your punishment will be increased." He let go of you and removed his belt. Spinning you around so you were facing the wall, he pulled your arms up above your head and fashioned a pair of handcuffs with his belt. "Keep your hands there." His hands moved to your hips, a quick slap of your ass, then he pulled your leggings and panties down. He also prised off one of your shoes making it easier for you to step out of your clothes. He gently pressed down on your back causing you to bend over, your hands just free enough to be able to brace yourself against the wall. He took a step back and snapped a photo on his phone. He held the phone up to your face so you could see. "Look at you all vulnerable and exposed. What would people think if they walked past and saw you like this? Would you like it if a stranger saw you like this?"<br/>"Yes, Connor." You breathed your reply.<br/>He gave you a rough smack on your ass. "What did I tell you about making noise?"<br/>"Sorr..." You started but couldn't finish as he landed 2 more blows.<br/>"If you can't keep quiet, I'm going to have to find a way to shut you up."<br/>You hadn't realised that Connor had unzipped his jeans and released his cock during this. You only noticed by the sound of his breathing, a static-like edge to it. You tried to peek around your sides and just managed to catch a glimpse of him stroking his hard dick. Your cunt contracted, you loved seeing Connor play with himself. It was one of the first ways you had taught him pleasure once you had started hooking up. Without warning his hand was on your dripping pussy. He moaned softly knowing that you were completely ready for him. Suddenly his hand was replaced with his dick, you wanted to scream as he filled you up completely. You were so busy concentrating on not making any noise that you couldn't stop yourself from cumming. You knew he noticed because he landed half a dozen smacks on your ass, each one harder than the last. The cold air made them sting, making the pain much worse. Tears welled in your eyes. Your cunt contracted around his cock as the last wave of your orgasm surged through your body and this caused him to cum deep inside of you with a moan of your name.<br/>Connor zipped himself back up before helping you back into your clothes. You could feel the delicious mix of your juices drip into your panties. As he freed your hands from his belt you somehow managed to get your shoe back on despite suffering from wobbly legs! You looked at him with a strange expression on your face.<br/>"What is it my love?" he asked cupping your chin. "Did I hurt you?"<br/>You shook your head in reply.<br/>"You can use your words now."<br/>You pouted. "You didn't let me lick your cock clean."<br/>Connor got really close to your face and grinned. "Whores that don't listen get punishments, not rewards."</p>
<p>You spent the evening snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa, whilst Connor took care of you. He had made you dinner, made sure the spanking he'd given you hadn't hurt you too much, and peppered your face with soft kisses throughout the evening.<br/>You were so content, so happy, your heart was full of love for Connor. Your mind wandered back to when you had first begun this dynamic. Connor and you had been dating officially for 3 months when he mentioned during a heavy makeout session that he would like to try being in control and wondered what you felt about it. This was everything you had wanted. Connor was a sweet little puppy dog, the literal incarnation of a cinnamon roll but you knew, you just knew he could dominate you in ways you hadn't been dominated before. You'd had some experience with power play and ageplay before but not to the degree you and he had taken it. You had fun teaching him the basics of sex all those months ago, and you certainly loved the romantic aspect of your relationship but this, this was something else. And you couldn't wait to see just how much further you could push it.<br/>Standing up and stretching, you slowly began to take your clothes off. Jumper first, then leggings, and lastly your cami top. You stood still for a moment, just enough time to make sure he knew you were wearing one of the underwear sets you had sent him pics of. You bent over to pick up the discarded clothing, making sure Connor was getting a good view of your ass. You felt his eyes on you as you walked out the door and into the bathroom. Connor heard the water running indicating you had hopped in the shower. He contemplated joining you for a moment before deciding that was what you wanted and he was not going to give you what you wanted anytime soon. Instead, he walked into the bedroom thinking about getting comfortable whilst he waited for you. As he walked around the bed he noticed you'd left a drawer open. Taking a quick glance he saw various toys; dildos and vibrators, butt plugs, Ben Wa balls, and various scraps of leather. There was a note in there also, written in your hand:</p>
<p>
  <em>Connor,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want you to use everything you see on me tonight. Let's see how many times you can make me cum!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your little Cum Slut x</em>
</p>
<p>Connor's LED spun to yellow as he quickly sifted through piles of information about all the items he could see. Some he'd used with you before but there were a couple of items there that he had no idea about. Smiling to himself and now having a firm idea of just how he was going to punish you for your disobedience, he grabbed something from the drawer.</p>
<p>The bathroom door slammed open, making you jump. You couldn't quite make sense of the expression on Connor's face, he was smiling, but there was something else there. He reached into the shower, grabbed you by your hair, and pulled you towards him. He reached around and gripped your throat, holding your wet body against his clothed chest. He dangled something in front of your face with his free hand; the Ben Wa balls.<br/>"Open your mouth" His voice was quiet but commanding. You opened wide and he pushed the balls in, making sure they were getting completely soaked in saliva. He pulled them out and slowly moved them down your body. "Bend over" The commanding tone in his voice was stronger, you complied without hesitation. He eased the balls into your cunt and helped you stand back upright. He didn't ask if they were comfortable he didn't do anything, just leaned back against the wall and indicated that you should finish your shower.<br/>Once finished you stepped out and reached for your towel. His hand slapped yours out of the way. You looked at him and he shook his head. You opened your mouth, ready to protest about your wet hair, but he placed a hand over your mouth. He led you silently into the bedroom, the Ben Wa balls making you squirm with every step you took and laid you down on the bed. Kneeling in between your legs he traced lines with his fingertips from your feet and up your legs. Once he reached your thighs he changed tactic, his nails scraped against your skin, leaving a faint red track in their wake. The pressure built up as he got closer to your cunt. His fingers were achingly close..... and he moved straight on to your stomach. Up towards your tits, where he pinched and squeezed your nipples, just hard enough to hurt but not as hard as you liked him to do it. His right hand worked its way up to your throat as the other slid down to your pussy. He hovered above you, his warm breath tickling your face. Simultaneously he thrust 2 fingers into your cunt and pinned you down to the bed, your back arching in pleasure as his fingers pushed the balls deeper inside.<br/>"I read your note," he said, as his thumb circled your clit.<br/>You grinned at him, "I can tell!"<br/>His fingers tightened their grip on your throat, "don't smile at me, little girl."<br/>"Why?" You asked, fluttering your eyelashes.<br/>He slipped a third finger into your soaked snatch and pressed his thumb down hard on your clit. "Daddy's little plaything doesn't get a say in what happens." His fingers quickened their pace, fucking you hard. "I was already going to punish you, but now..." He shifted his body slightly so his right knee was holding your left thigh down, allowing him easier access to your cunt. His fingers around your throat tightened more as he slid a fourth finger into you. Your mind was reeling from him calling himself Daddy, you nearly came from just that alone. It wasn't something you had discussed previously yet it felt so natural. Just as you were about to tip over the edge he pulled out. "Now you're going to know what a real punishment feels like."<br/>"Fuck you!" You growled at him, trying to push him off you. His hand slackened around your throat but nothing you did stopped him from pinning you down completely.<br/>Connor raised an eyebrow at you as his LED flashed red for half a second, "that's not a nice thing to say is it?" He glanced at the hand that was just deep inside you. "I think I need to stop you saying anything at all if you're going to use words like that." He slid the hand that had been deep in your swollen cunt into your mouth. You licked and sucked each finger greedily, appreciative moans escaping your lips. "Good girl." He stopped holding your down, removed his hands from you, and stood up. "I want you face down, ass up. Now!"</p>
<p>You scrambled into position. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and squirted some out, directly onto your pert bottom. He picked some up with a finger, made a trail to your waiting hole and he eased it into you gently. You moaned, enjoying the pain/pleasure mix. He added a second, picking up the pace. His other hand was alternating between smacking your cheeks and digging his nails into your flesh. You moved back, trying to get more of him inside. It was clear to Connor that you were close to cumming just from his fingers so he pulled them out; you let out a little whine of protest. Only seconds later there was pressure at your hole again. You opened up to allow the glass plug to fill your ass. He knew you would have preferred a third finger before this but your comfort was not his priority right now.<br/>"Stay!" He slapped your ass as he said this. You watched as he walked out of the bedroom. You wanted to reach back, rub your clit, and cum so bad but you knew he wouldn't be happy with you. You counted down from 100 in your head, anything to make you think of something else. It was almost unbearable. You hit 30 in your countdown and saw him walk back into the room, his clothes discarded elsewhere. Your head followed him around the bed, till he was standing to the side of you, his hard cock level with your face. You licked your lips in anticipation. "Suck Daddy's cock, show me how much you want it."<br/>You parted your lips and took him into your mouth, earning a low moan from him. Licking him up and down, eager to please. You pushed your head down further, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. He gripped onto the back of your head and forced his dick further down your throat. He held you there for a few seconds, as he revelled in your discomfort before he pulled out. Another whine of protest escaped your lips. Before you had a chance to beg for more Connor positioned himself behind you. He pulled the plug out, grabbed your hips, and eased himself into you. Your hands gripped the bedsheets as the pain/pleasure intensified, your knuckles almost turning white as he pressed deeper. Slow thrusts, allowing you time to adjust. Deep inside, filling you completely, he leant forward and attached a leather collar around your neck. You hadn't seen him take it out of the drawer earlier. He fixed the lead to it and give a sharp tug as he started sliding his cock in and out of your ass again.<br/>Your head snapped back. "Oh god!" You cried out. "Fuck me really hard Daddy."<br/>Connor stopped suddenly, dead still. "Did you just say a bad word again?" You shook your head in reply. "I think you did." He picked something up from next to his leg. "I definitely need to do something about your filthy mouth." And he forced the panties you were wearing earlier into your mouth.</p>
<p><br/>He resumed his assault on your tight hole, his grip on the lead causing your head to move back and forth in time with his thrusts. Hard and fast. The head of his cock rubbing against your walls, adding to the pressure of the balls still nestled inside your cunt.<br/>"Don't you dare cum." The tone in his voice was menacing despite the distorted, static-like, sound of his voice. Wanting to obey his command you focused on the feel of his cock inside you, the feel of the leather circling your throat, not allowing yourself to be taken over by orgasm. You were concentrating so hard you barely noticed when he let out a low moan of your name. He pulled out of the tight hole, a little more roughly than necessary. You felt his cum dripping out of your ass onto your pussy lips and let out a quiet moan, enjoying the sensation. He ran a finger through the trail before presenting it to your mouth. "Do you want a taste?" he asked as he unclipped the lead from the collar. Not waiting for an answer he pulled the panties from your mouth and replaced them with his finger. "Such a good girl obeying me," he said as you sucked his finger, making sure you got every last drop of cum.<br/>Connor grabbed your hair and pulled you off him. "Sit up straight." You flipped over then sat cross-legged on the bed. He picked up the pillows and stacked them up at the headboard. "Lean here," he said softly, patting them. He rummaged in the drawer again, pulling out black leather cuffs, their accompanying restraint straps, and a small remote-controlled vibrator. Without saying a word he quickly placed the cuffs around your wrists, attached the straps, and tied your wrists to the headboard. Then he prised your legs open, just enough to give him access to your cunt, and slipped the small vibe in. He switched it on, around the mid setting, and straddled you. Leaning in close he whispered, "I'm going to go clean up. Once again, no cumming." You sat there for what felt like hours when in reality it had only been minutes. You started to cry out as your orgasm built. It didn't take long for him to return and switch it off completely. Panting slightly, you tugged at the wrist restraints. He reached up and held each wrist in place with a shake of his head. Then he turned the vibrator on again, this time to its highest setting. Within seconds you had nearly reached climax again. Watching you closely, smiling at the frustration in your eyes, he turned the dial all the way down to its lowest setting. You bit your lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of you swearing at him for the torture he was putting you through. Once your breathing had evened out again, he spun the dial once more. You tried to focus on something else. Saying the alphabet backwards in your head. Spelling out difficult words. Writing out your shopping list. Anything, just anything, to take your mind of the intense pleasure he was denying you. Once more he took something from the drawer; nipple clamps. He licked and sucked on each of your nipples in turn, his hands massaging your breasts before he attached the clamps. You cried out in pain as he moved his mouth southwards, he reached your clit and gave it a slow, soft lick. Your hips bucked and your toes curled. You brought your knees up, widening the access he had. He alternated licking and sucking on your clit, his teeth occasionally grazing as he knew it drove you wild. And he stopped, there was nothing. Even the vibrator had been turned off again. You tugged harder at the restraints, wanting to reach out and slap him!</p>
<p><br/>"Just fucking let me cum already!" You practically scream this at him. The tension build-up was too much. "Please Daddy," you added, in a much softer and quieter voice.<br/>"Soon," the menacing tone in his voice was back. "I'm just making sure you've learned your lesson." He turned the dial back up to its highest setting and started dragging his nails all over your skin. You were so sensitive, every touch was making you squeal. He replaced his nails with a flogger. The leather skimming you skin, anticipation building. Thwack! You jumped as the straps hit your inner thigh. Thwack! The other thigh received a blow. Small red welts appearing where the straps made contact. Marking his territory. He slowly dragged the flogger up, past your stomach... Thwack! Thwack! Two sharp stings across your tits. Your back arched as your orgasm threatened to take over. You closed your eyes, once again trying to focus on something other than tipping over the edge. THWACK! Right on your clit. You yelped in surprise. Your eyes flicked open, tears pooling in the corners. Thwack! Another blow. Then the vibrator was switched off and removed. You were completely tense. Trying to hold back your climax had left you exhausted. You didn't know how much more you could take.<br/>"I think my little slut has learned her lesson about behaving. Do not send those photos to my department issued phone. Send them directly to me. No one else gets to see you like this. Do you understand?" You nodded "And no cumming without Daddy's permission." You nodded again. "Do you need to cum baby? Do you need me inside you?"</p>
<p><br/>Before you had even finished your vigorous nodding, words unable to form in your exhaustion, Connor lifted your hips and thrust his dick into your pussy. He pumped away at you, waiting for your orgasm to build once more. He saw it on your face before you felt it.<br/>"Cum for me babygirl." He had barely finished these words when you screamed his name, your orgasm finally reached and allowed. It was felt throughout every inch of your body. A matter of seconds later, he exploded inside you, bringing you back to the height of your climax. Pulling out he released your wrists and rubbed the red marks before reaching back down between your legs and easing the Ben Wa balls out of your thoroughly fucked cunt.<br/>"Time for a treat," he said holding them out in front of you, "open up." He plopped the balls on your waiting tongue. You closed your eyes, enjoying the taste of your juices together, as he released your nipples from the clamps. You spat the balls out onto his waiting hand before lying back, completely exhausted.<br/>"Thank you, Daddy," was all you managed to say before drifting off to sleep. Tired, sore, but totally satisfied.<br/>As he reached round to unclasp the collar from your neck, he planted a kiss on your forehead. He pulled you into him, wrapped the duvet around you both, and lay there as you slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>